inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Senguuji Yamato
Goalkeeper |number= 1 |element= Fire |team= Dragonlink Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Yuuki Hayashi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 038 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Senguuji Yamato '(千宮路 大和) is the goalkeeper and captain of Dragonlink. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy.He is set to appear in episode 14 as the keeper of Resistance Japan. Appearance Senguuji is tall and has a tanned skin color. His eyes are sky blue, and his hair is long, pink and spiked, falling until the base of his neck. He bears a huge resemblance to his father. His casual clothes are grey pants and a black top. He also wears two black bracelets. Personality Yamato is rather serious and overconfident about his status as a SEED and as part of the strongest team of Fifth Sector, Dragonlink. He seems to deeply care for his father and his desires, doing anything in order to help him. He showed to be hostile to Raimon and their desire to bring the true soccer back. Plot (GO) Anime He made his debut in anime during Episode 38, where he was seen watching the 1/2 finals match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen along with his father, Ishido and Toramaru. He later appeared in Episode 42, along with the rest of Dragonlink, as their goalkeeper and captain. He said to Raimon that Dragonlink was Fifth Sector's strongest team, and then played the second half of the final. In Episode 43, he used Kenou Kingburn W, his keshin, and stopped Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot using King Fire. He then shooted to Tenma but Kurama saved him but became injured. Later, he stopped Lost Angel with King Fire again, and easily succeeded. At the end of the episode, he used his keshin another time and beat Majin Pegasus Arc and Goseishin Titanias with a mighty shoot and scored the fourth goal to Dragonlink, giving to them a victory almost sure. In Episode 44, he tried to stop Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and the chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind, but failed the three times even using King Fire. At the end of the match, he finally understood what real soccer is. Plot (Galaxy) He reappears in Episode 014 (Galaxy) as the goalkeeper of Resistance Japan, where they play a match against Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy). Game Appearance Character and Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Senguuji, you first need to beat The Lagoon. You'll also need the following: *'Photo: Fine Bust (Taken at Raimon's schoolyard Past) *'Photo': Three Pots (Taken at Castle Town Period) *'Record': Impossible Destructive Power (Shoot with a Power of 3000 or more) *'Encounter': Meet Senguuji! (Found at God Eden Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Note: In order to make him appear in the community, atleast three players from Dragonlink have to be recruited. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 123 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 167 *'Lucky': 90 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GK Shoot Break' *'SK Critical!' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Gravity Point' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GK Shoot Break' *'SK Keshin Hunter' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Power Shield' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Rujiku' **'GK Gyro Saving G3' Relationships *'Senguuji Daigo' (father) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Dark Heroes ' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Last Rival ' *'Neo Element' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Holy Road All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Ignites R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters